I'll Always Be There For You
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: Lorelai and Rory finally find solace in each other after an entire episode of not being able to see or talk to each other. Rating is precautionary. Please R&R!


I'll Always Be There For You

By: Alyson Tierney (old pen name: Halliwellgirls1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Gilmore Girls, or any related things, characters or ideas. They all belong to Amy-Sherman Palladino and the WB network. I simply borrowed them to make a fun story we can all share.

Note: This is a continuation of "The Incredible Shrinking Lorelais" episode from season 4. It's a bit fluffy, but hey, that's how I like it.

Rory stared down at the phone. She'd been calling her mom for days, even gone to Starts Hollow to try and find her, but she'd never gotten a hold of her. She sniffled, tears making their way down her face again. She picked up the phone.

_I'll try her one more time. If she doesn't answer, I swear I'll go home and sit on the steps until she gets home._

Rory dialed the familiar number, taking care to press the right buttons. She put the phone to her ear.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello? Rory?"

Rory's voice broke, "Mommy?"

"Rory, baby! I've missed you the last few days. Are you okay?"

Rory began to cry, "No."

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I need you. I need you here, I need you now!" Rory cried.

"I'll be right there. Don't move, okay?"

"O-okay."

"I love you, sweetie."

Rory hung up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her world was falling apart. She lay down on the bed, pulling one of her mom's shirts to her face. She'd borrowed the shirt from Lorelai and forgotten to return it. She breathed in deep, smelling Lorelai's scent. She allowed herself to be lulled to sleep, her body wracked with dry sobs.

She was awakened by a body sliding into bed behind her. Rory turned, looking up into her mom's face.

"Mommy?" Rory said, quietly.

"I'm here." Lorelai said, running her hand along Rory's cheek.

Rory collapsed into her mother's arms, crying softly.

"I'm sorry we missed each other."

"Me too. I've got stuff to tell you...but, can-can you just hold me?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lorelai pulled Rory closer, rocking her back and forth. "Mommy's here." Lorelai sat there holding her daughter, comforting her into the wee hours of morning.

Rory stirred, squinting in the early morning light. It couldn't be any later than seven AM; she didn't need to be up for another hour. She could feel an arm slung around her, and she turned, looking into her mom's clear blue eyes.  
  
"Morning." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey." Rory said, smiling widely.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Lorelai asked, concerned.  
  
Rory shrugged, "Better, I guess."  
  
Lorelai reached out and tucked a piece of Rory's hair behind her ears. Rory smiled again, pulling the covers to her chin and lying down so her face was no more than a foot from her mother's.  
  
"My professor told me to drop a class, and then Lane left. I've never felt so alone in my life. I don't have any really good friends here, and then my teacher practically tells me I'm not smart enough to take as many classes as Grandpa." Rory's eyes filled with tears at the memory.  
  
"Oh, honey." Lorelai said, putting her hand on Rory's shoulder, "You are smart, and you do have friends. There's naked boy, there's Paris, Janet, Tanna. You also said there was one girl...Eileen?"  
  
"Emilee." Rory put in.  
  
"Emilee, the girl in your psychology class that you've been talking to and having lunch with. You still have Lane and your Stars Hollow friends. You have me, of course. You have Dean...at least I think you have Dean."  
  
"I have Dean." Rory informed her mother, "I talked to him last night when I was looking for you."  
  
"You have Dean. And honey, you are extremely smart. Yale is just a tough place to be. It is one of the top schools in the world."  
  
"I-I just...wanted to make you proud."  
  
"Oh, but I am proud. I don't mind lower grades, as long as I know you're studying and working hard, which I know you are from the all-nighters you've been pulling and the circles under your eyes. I am so proud of you, honey, you have no idea."  
  
Tears began their tracks down Rory's face, and Lorelai wiped them away. "Thanks, Mommy." Rory whispered gratefully. Lorelai leaned forward and hugged her daughter. When they pulled apart, Rory studied her mother, "You...you're troubled. Why?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"No, it's not. What is it?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. She usually tried to shield her daughter from excess worrying, but she was an adult now. She looked at Rory, who was doing her best to give her mother a "You-tell-me-NOW-or-else" look.  
  
"Well, you remember a few weeks ago when you asked me if I was having financial trouble?"  
  
"Yeah."

"Well, I'm in a little bit of a bind. I'm in the process of trying to find money to pay for the construction at the Dragonfly; it's more expensive than we thought. But, don't worry, it'll be okay."  
  
Rory studied her mother, "You sure?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Good. Now I can get you for lying." Rory grinned and grabbed a pillow and began whacking her mother with it. Lorelai squealed, and tackled Rory and began tickling her. Their playful mood was interrupted by Rory's sudden hug to her mother. She squeezed her tight, "Don't ever leave me, okay?"  
  
Lorelai pulled away and looked her daughter in the eye, "I promise."  
  
Rory smiled, "Okay."  
  
Lorelai grinned, "So, coffee?"  
  
"Bless you!" The Gilmores got up and went to star their day, confident in knowing everything would be okay.


End file.
